


Carousel

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "So pretty," Kai ignores him, "You're a good boy, right, Hyung? You just need something in your mouth to make you be quiet."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173
Collections: Anonymous, Fanfic Anonymous





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantuan (prdsdefsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/gifts).



The thing is, Beomgyu really was trying to study.

Two weeks, two solid weeks of exams ahead of him, and all he's been doing is sit at his desk and juggle finishing papers and essays at the same time as trying to study enough for a small army of illiterate soldiers. 

He knows Kai doesn't like it when he spreads himself so thin (would rather have him spread his legs instead), but he can't find it in himself to care at three in the morning when he's victoriously sending in finished papers only to realize he has both class and more papers to do the next day.

So it's not surprising to find that his _wonderful_ boyfriend, in a magnificent display of care and compassion, takes advantage of his sleep-deprived state and squeezes out a promise to suck him off at an unspecified time in exchange for carrying Beomgyu to bed. Kai is wonderful. Really. His knees get weak just thinking about how chivalrous and romantic it was.

But what is surprising is the fact that Kai doesn't cash it in right away. Which means that Beomgyu has enough time to forget about it until the evening, two days later, typing words systematically into a document on a reading he barely understood. It's only then that Kai comes into his room, leaning on the doorframe in the way that he always does when he's about to ask for something and he doesn't want Beomgyu running away from him.

"Hyung," he says, and spontaneously Beomgyu remembers his own words.

"Fuck off," he shoots back, hunching over and trying to make himself look as unappealing as possible. His hair is sticking straight up from not washing it for so long and he's pretty sure his breath smells distinctly of burnt coffee, so it shouldn't be hard. But Kai is persistent, eyeing him as if he were a particularly ripe piece of fruit.

Beomgyu ignores the hot tingle that zips down his spine, "Are you just going to stand there and look constipated? I'm working."

"What happened to 'hello'?" Kai complains, "You're usually sweeter than this. Are you hungry?"

"No," Beomgyu lies, remembering the strawberry fruit bar inside the sliding keyboard panel he was saving for when he finished this essay, "I'm fine. Hello, and goodbye."

Of course, that was never going to be the end of it, "Kicking me out so soon? Don't you miss me?"

At that Beomgyu pauses. If he were of his right mind, he'd immediately respond with a 'no' and move on, but Kai's distracted him long enough that the ache in his muscles from sitting still so long is twinging at his composure. He does miss Kai. He's sure as hell not going to tell him that, but he can admit it to himself quietly, at least.

Instead, he goes, "Your games don't work on me. I'm still working," and turns back to face the screen again. The brightness burns his eyes, so he turns it down until he can read his half-finished sentence again. Overpopulation is the topic he's on, right now. Serious issue. Someone should fix it. 

He's in the middle of finishing that thought when Kai clears his throat, suddenly much closer than before. So close, in fact, that Beomgyu can feel his fingers come to rest on the headrest of his chair. He jumps, typing an embarrassing sequence of keyboard smashes that make him pray his professor can't check past document versions.

" _What?_ " Beomgyu asks redundantly, ignoring the raised eyebrow Kai gives him, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to relax," Kai says simply, then smiles, "Why don't I use up that promise you made me?"

"Absolutely not," Beomgyu responds dryly, "I'm busy."

"You promised," Kai says, almost convincingly upset save for the playful spark that Beomgyu can see in his eye, "You don't break promises, Hyung."

"Can't you be horny," Beomgyu counters, bottom lip sticking out in a counterproductive way if Kai's expression is anything to guide himself off of. "I don't know, later? Or go wank off. This essay is due in tomorrow."

"But Hyung," Kai says, light tone gaining an edge to it that makes the hairs in the back of Beomgyu's neck stand up.

"You promised."

Beomgyu blinks, and his hands are pressed against the insides of Kai's thighs, and he's kneeling in front of him as he sits at the desk chair Beomgyu was working at.

"I hate you so much," Beomgyu swallows, fingertips inching down Kai's zipper. The little shit isn't even wearing underwear, he realizes, and he has the audacity already be half hard like he expected Beomgyu to give in anyway. "You walked around like this? I'm surprised your dick hasn't chafed off."

"That would be very tragic for you," Kai quips, widening the gap between his legs as much as he can once Beomgyu gets the hips of his jeans under his knees. He's about as flexible as a metal spoon, which is to say outside of the Matrix he can't bend any of his limbs completely straight. 

The thought makes him snort slightly, and Kai notices and puts a hand on Beomgyu's head, causing him to freeze. He's not applying any pressure, just resting his palm against Beomgyu's hair, but it feels heavy on his neck.

Beomgyu breathes out hard through his nose, scratching his nails lightly back up Kai's legs and inching forward until he's in danger of bumping into Kai's flat stomach.

"You always antagonize me when I could bite your dick," Beomgyu murmurs half-heartedly, putting it between his hands and mouthing at the sides. Kai laughs, and Beomgyu can feel the vibrations travel through his tongue when he flattens it against a broad vein that sticks out near the bottom.

Kai sighs, a light, airy thing, burying his knuckes into Beomgyu's hair and running his nails over his scalp while Beomgyu licks and mouths at the side of his cock. Beomgyu is teasing. They both know it. But Kai doesn't seem inclined to rush him, which makes Beomgyu curious and a little scared of what he's planning.

It's more for his own benefit than Kai's that he wraps his lips around the tip at last, something small and round in his chest thrumming and pushing him to hurry even though they technically have all the time in the world. His tongue swirls, loud to his own ears, which makes them redden with a fraction of shame. 

To distract himself he leans forward, taking more of it into his throat until there's a hint of that ache that's distantly familiar. He stays, transfixed and not quite airless, eyes focused on a freckle on Kai's abdomen until they begin to fill with water, at which point he pulls back and takes in air more harshly than he means to, almost choking on his own spit.

He's drooling. A lot. Another flame of embarassment licks at his stomach, but this time hotter and lower than the last, and suddenly he can feel his own cock straining against his pants.

Clearing his throat, ignoring the itch right near the back, Beomgyu glares up at Kai and pulls his cock back into his mouth, humming and feeling a slight stab of satisfaction at the way Kai's hand twitches minutely on his head.

The fit of Kai's dick on his tongue, in his throat, if he had to put it into words, is comfortable. He's not too thick so that his lips pull painfully at the edges, but thick enough that he fills his mouth to the point where he doesn't have to think of keeping his lips closed around him. He's long enough to make him gag, to make his jaw ache and his throat burn, but not so long that it feels like his stomach will flip inside out.

Comfortable. Fitting. If he weren't so impatient, maybe Beomgyu would be willing to spend hours just sitting and holding him in his mouth, until the inside was molded to the shape of the head of Kai's cock.

Considering, for a fraction of a second, makes him whine involuntarily. The tears building at the corners of his eyes clump on his eyelashes, falling down onto his burning cheeks and brushing past his tingling lips. On instinct he looks up, locking eyes with Kai and almost immediately looking back down, pure embarassment tinged with something scalding staining his mind.

"You," Kai says, voice steady like his eyes weren't eating Beomgyu alive, "really are pretty, Hyung."

Beomgyu chokes. He pulls back immediately, breathing labored, a protest clawing itself out of his lungs at the same time air tries to force its way in, but can't find himself recovering enough to speak. His mouth hangs open, a string of drool connecting Kai's cock to his lips, and Beomgyu's eyes hazily lock onto the spit-slicked shine around the slit.

He licks his lips and feels a few more tears squeeze past his eyelids, " 'm not."

"So pretty," Kai ignores him, "You're a good boy, right, Hyung? You just need something in your mouth to make you be quiet."

Beomgyu wants to argue back. Wants to shove Kai away and yell where he can put his praise.

But the part of him that preens, the part that seeks that reward of being called pretty and gorgeous and being told he's doing well, that part grabs onto Kai's bait and muddles his thinking, until all he does is give a low, broken moan and take Kai into his mouth again.

He swallows around Kai's cock, moving back and forth and thinking of nothing except the slide of it on his tongue and on his lips, of nothing except the mutters of praise he can half-hear, of nothing except the shuddering of his own spine at feeling his nose collide with the base and stay there. Beomgyu's hips rut down erratically, without his consent seeking a spark of friction as he feels Kai's previously inactive hand guide his head up and down.

Kai's hips cant and move at a developing rhythm, and Beomgyu falls into it with his breathing, timing it to not suffocate as Kai fucks into his mouth with abandon.

Kai fucks his mouth like he does everything else, ridiculously well and annoyingly enjoyable for him against all odds. He feels his hole clench around nothing, just digging the nail right into his coffin.

Minutes, hours, days, or maybe just a few seconds, Beomgyu doesn't know how long it is until Kai speaks up again, cheerful as ever save for the hint of strain in his voice, slowing down enough that Beomgyu can take deeper breaths around his dick. "I'm close, Beomgyu-ah. Anything different today?"

"Mm," is all the acknowledgement Beomgyu gives initially, taking a moment to realize it's a question that needs a verbal answer, before his swollen lips pull off Kai's cock and hang a little open like he's forgotten to close them, " 'nsides 'kay."

Kai gives him a little indulgent, slightly condescending smile, wiping away some of the tears flowing freely down Beomgyu's cheeks, "Okay, Hyung. You're so cute."

Beomgyu says nothing, panting and snacking his lips while his velvety tongue moves around in a mouth that suddenly feels too small for it. He stares blankly into the air, dazed, and Kai frowns and brushes Beomgyu's hair away from his eyes.

"Hyung? Can you focus a little for me?" Kai coos, petting the side of Beomgyu's face, "Is it too much?"

Beomgyu bites his lip, squirming and leaning back on his heels instead of his knees, " 'm- I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Got it," Kai grins, "Want to continue, then? Your spit's getting cold."

"Gross," Beomgyu wrinkles his nose, "Maybe I should just leave you like this and let you walk around with drool crust on your crotch until tonight."

Kai rolls his eyes, pinching one of Beomgyu's wet cheeks, "You won't. You're a good boy, Beomgyu."

"Shut up," Beomgyu bites hoarsely, shivering a little and leaning down to kiss at the end of Kai's dick, right on the slit, "You're annoying."

Kai hums contemplatively until Beomgyu starts sucking in earnest again, a shallow groan springing from his chest. Beomgyu's mind purrs, feeling flittery and light as Kai gets more vocal, until his thumb is digging almost meanly into his scalp and tangy warmness spreads across his tongue and throat.

" _Fuck_." Beomgyu hears from above. His heart jumps in his chest at the sound of Kai's pleasure, and the taste of his come on his tongue. Under any other circumstances, he'd probably gag. But it's Kai, holding his head gently with a deep groan that brings a feeling of euphoria with it.

Beomgyu swallows heavily, feeling sensitive all over, as Kai just softly rubs his fingers over his head, soothing the ache from his previous actions. He inhales deeply as Kai pulls out, running his tongue over his teeth and squirming against the floor.

"You can move, Hyung," Kai giggles, watching Beomgyu immediately bring the heel of his hand against his clothed crotch, "Need some help there?"

"Absolutely not," Beomgyu murmurs weakly, nuzzling his face against Kai's thigh. He's lying through his teeth, obviously. The pressure of his pants against his dick is starting to hurt something fierce, and he's too far gone to try to use any finger dexterity to open the zipper.

"Let me help you," Kai whispers, putting his hands under Beomgyu's arms and pulling him up into his lap. His tone of voice doesn't sound like he wants to help him. It sounds greedy.

Beomgyu is far too familiar with it. His thoughts are confirmed when Kai's hands slide down, wide palms inching under his shirt and over his crotch.

"I don't wanna fuck right now," Beomgyu tries. He really does try. He's not sure how true it is, but he has to salvage some of his dignity, at least. 

Kai laughs and brings his thumb up to swipe at Beomgyu's tingling lips. "Messy," he says, finger coming away shiny with drool.

"We don't have to fuck, not if you don't want to," Kai says, like he's supposed to be a gentleman. He is, but Beomgyu refuses to accept that, "but let me help you, Beomie."

"Don't call me that."

Kai raises an eyebrow, hands resting carefully at Beomgyu's hips, "Is that a no?"

Beomgyu swallows heavily. He can still taste the ghosts of the aftertaste of Kai's come, which is just...

"No," he says, making himself comfortable on Kai's lap, "But you better be good to me."

"You hurt my feelings, Beomie," Kai pouts, eyes roaming over Beomgyu's exposed collarbone. His hands fiddle with the button of Beomgyu's pants, opening them and slipping two fingers inside while his lips attach themselves to his pulse point.

Beomgyu could cry. More, anyway. "Hurry- _ah_ -up!"

"Patience," Kai whispers against his neck, teeth scraping against the side of Beomgyu's vein. His fingers gently rub against the front of his underwear, causing Beomgyu to jerk involuntarily with a soft whimper, "So cute."

" _Hng,_ " Beomgyu grunts. The haze that had cleared slithers back into his head, so that he's no longer thinking about anything except the slow smile Kai is giving him. His hands come up, gripping the shoulder fabric of Kai's shirt so tight it almost hurts.

"Relax, Hyung," Kai soothes, inching Beomgyu's cock out of his pants, "Let me take care of you, yeah?"

"...Yeah..." He murmurs defeatedly, voice croaking out rough from his used throat.

"-please." he adds as an afterthought, burying his burning face into Kai's shoulder. Kai laughs, holding his hand up to Beomgyu's face. He's confused for a moment before it clicks, and he tentatively opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, licking and wetting Kai's palm with his spit.

"Hn!-" Beomgyu grits his teeth as Kai slowly pumps up and down his dick, swirling his thumb over the chafed, red tip and dragging the precome gathered there downwards. 

Kai kisses the top of his head, a gesture far too gentle for the squeeze of his hand around Beomgyu's cock, "There, Hyung, it feels good, right? You're my baby, right?"

"N-Not a-" Beomgyu can't even finish his sentence without devolving to a whine as Kai's other hand grabs his ass, pressing him forward and closer to him. "H _aaaaah...."_

"Let it go," Kai peppers more kisses along the side of his face, biting his earlobe quickly and sending a spasm over Beomgyu's body, "You're doing so well, Hyung."

Beomgyu bites down a sob as Kai presses the pads of his fingers against his hole, through the material of his pants, and stops moving his other hand. The aborted cry turns into real, hiccuping tears as Kai starts pushing his hips up, making Beomgyu fuck into his fist, "Wait-"

" _Shh,_ " Kai silences him, "let go, yeah? Pretty baby."

Beomgyu brings a hand up to pull at Kai's hair, grounding himself as best as he can and pressing open mouthed kisses against the curve of his neck. The swell low in his stomach swings higher and higher with each wet movement of his cock between Kai's fingers, every squeeze and slight pull making him twitch and drool.

"Are you close, Beomgyu-ah?" Kai croons, soft and palatably fond, "You can come, whenever you want."

Beomgyu nods, but still feels not quite there yet. There's something that's still making him suffer right below the edge a little longer. Or so he thinks, until-

"I love you, Hyung," Kai gasps, out of breath, "Love you, love-"

Beomgyu comes. His body tenses up, muscles popping and locking into place as his hips still with a whimper, small tremors running through his body. Kai stops moving the hand on his dick, catching the come out of the slit, while his other hand strokes Beomgyu's back carefully. He whispers things Beomgyu can't hear, earfuls of static clouding the air, until he finally comes down and sags against Kai's shoulder.

"Good job, Hyung," Kai uses his hand not covered in come to pat Beomgyu's head, pushing it deeper against his torso as his other hand grabs a pair of tissues, "You did so well. Did it feel good?"

"Mmm," Beomgyu answers noncommittally, heart racing and small sobs still wracking his body. Kai hums back at him, caressing his hair softly. Beomgyu's eyes flutter, tears racing down the side of his head hot and moist.

"You kept your promise, Hyung," Kai whispers, "I'll finish this essay for you, okay? Free of charge. Get some sleep."

Beomgyu abruptly remembers the essay, then immediately proceeds to shove it out of his head. It's probably the fresh orgasm speaking, but he knows that if Kai promises to do something for him he'll find it done.

So Beomgyu lets himself close his eyes, for a moment, and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> 👁️👄👁️


End file.
